1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to two-dimensional codes and more particularly to codes captured on computing devices.
2. Related Art
QR Code (abbreviated from Quick Response Code) is the trademark for a type of matrix barcode (or two-dimensional code) first designed for the automotive industry. More recently, QR codes have become popular outside the industry due to its fast readability and large storage capacity compared to standard UPC barcodes. A QR code consists of black modules (square dots) arranged in a square pattern on a white background and is detected as a 2-dimensional digital image by a semiconductor image sensor and is then digitally analyzed by a programmed processor.
QR codes have in recent years become common in consumer advertising and packaging, due to wide dissemination of smart phones having a barcode reader or a scanner. As a result, the QR code has become a focus of advertising strategy, since it provides quick and effortless access to the brand's website, item, or service.
Despite all the popularity and success QR codes have been enjoying these days, one disadvantage or shortcoming is their unattractive appearance. Except for some consumers who might see a geometrical beauty in them, to most consumers the monotonous, all look-alike two dimensional array of black dots in QR codes is simply a turn-off and non-inspiring as they convey no impression, memory, or association with the product or service they are used with.
Therefore, a need exists to provide merchants a system or way, as a substitute for conventional QR codes, to communicate to consumers the same kind of information or benefits as the QR codes do, with a more pleasing or personalized appearance of such a code.